Kryptonite? In Your Body? Nah!
by LycoX
Summary: A look at two ways Clark and Lana deal with the Kryptonite issue in her body. (Set during and after Season 8's 'Requiem')


**Kryptonite!? In **

**Your Body!? Nah!**

**Disclaimer: Because with the way Smallville did things, the whole Clark/Lois thing really didn't have to be repeated. And because we know Clark wouldn't have given up that easily where Lana's concerned. Kryptonite in her body or not.**

* * *

**Way One**

"Wait! Don't, don't go!" Called out Clark weakly as Lana fled down the steps of the Loft in tears.

His voice stopped her in her tracks but she didn't dare look at him. For she knew if she did, she'd find it that much harder to leave. "Clark! Please!" Begged the young woman, but he wasn't having it.

"We, we can work through this, Lana. Just, just don't go!"

"How? This is a situation that could take years to fix! If its even possible to fix!" Lana protested while trying even harder not to look at the man she so loves.

Clark struggled to stand up as he spoke. "Maybe if we tried through regular means, but Lana, we have Jor-El and the Fortress. That may be able to help." He told her earnestly.

A spark of hope flickered in the distraught young woman as her head turned slightly, tears still coming down her face. "You… You think it can?"

"I'm willing to find out if you are." Replied Clark firmly and finally, she looked at him fully and saw the hope and determination in his eyes and on his face.

Taking a deep breath, Lana decided then and there to try this. Even if she did greatly fear that the outcome wouldn't be a good one. "I'll grab something warm to put on."

The look of relief on his face made that spark of hope grow a little more as he also smiled at her in relief. _God I hope this works. _Thought the two without knowing it as she sped off to grab some warm clothes.

**Short Time Later In The Arctic**

The two lovers sped their way to the Arctic Fortress, both making sure to keep a distance between themselves so as not to cause pain and grief for one another. The two even keeping their distance once in the main area of the Fortress and a slight humming could be heard. One that almost sounded like a warning hum, one that was possibly reacting to what was going on with Lana. "Jor-El! We need your help!" Called out Clark.

"_Yes, the poison in Lana Lang's body from our homeworld is certainly cause for concern, my son._"

"Then you know why we need your help! There has to be a way to fix this so that we can stay together!" Clark told him while hoping the AI of his father wouldn't deny him on this.

For if he did, the Last Son didn't think he'd be able to leave this place standing… A near silence reined in the Fortress, one that started to cause that flicker of hope to die down in Lana her eyes began to glisten again. "Clark.." She whispered near brokenly.

Clark heard her but he wasn't going to give up hope just yet. He just couldn't. "Please! Help us, Jor-El! Because if you don't, I won't leave this place standing! You owe me this!"

Lana could only stare at him in shock over his words. "Clark! I'm not worth that price!" Protested the young woman.

But he wouldn't hear of it as he shook his head in the negative. "You are, Lana. And I believe that with every fiber of my being."

The emotion in his voice caused her to let out a tiny sob and he had to restrain himself from wrapping her up in his arms and hated it. "_You needn't worry, Kal-El, for the means to save Lana Lang is here. I will not deny you both this for it would be counter-productive._" Declared the AI.

_Yeah, and I bet it would make it harder for you to get what you want from me. _Thought Clark darkly to himself.

Seconds later, a chamber appeared on a nearby cliff, causing the two to look at it. "_This chamber will heal you of the Poison of our home world's remnants, Lana Lang._"

"It… It will?"

"_Yes. This chamber was perhaps one of Krypton's greatest medical achievements as it could save one even on the brink of death. Though with the limited resources of this replica of Krypton, its use will be extremely limited._" Informed the AI while making sure not to mention it could remove his son's abilities if he wanted.

For he knew the boy would do it in a heart beat with perhaps little regard for the potential consequences. Lana's eyes were wide as she looked to Clark's hopeful face before looking to the chamber again. "It won't hurt me?"

"_There may be some pain but I feel it will be minimal._"

She looked to Clark again and saw worry mixed in with the hope and so she took a deep breath and nodded. "The pain will be worth it to stay by your son's side." She declared with emotion heard in her voice.

Clark took a step forward but she paid this no attention as she sped to the chamber and entered it and took a deep breath. The chamber closed and seconds later, a red light swept through the Fortress as Clark watched on with bated breath as his heart's desire closed her eyes with a pained expression on her face. Even getting to one knee as the process did its job and scaring Clark greatly. "Jor-El! Its hurting her!"

"_As was warned, Kal-El. Now stay where you are as the process is nearly complete. For tampering will ruin our efforts this day._" Warned the AI gravely.

Thankfully, his son listened, even if he hated it as he didn't like the thought or sight of Lana in pain. Not after having caused her some from his own actions over the years… Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the red light vanished and the door to the chamber opened. "_Go to her, my son._"

Not needing to be told twice, Clark sped over and helped his weak girlfriend to stand and get out of the chamber. "It… It worked?" She asked weakly as she looked at her boyfriend.

"It did. Your free of the Kryptonite." Replied the Last Son softly.

"_And her suit will never be capable of absorbing Kryptonite again. The chamber has ensured it._"

Lana began to cry tears of happiness as she and Clark embraced in a passionate manner. Both feeling greatly relieved this had worked in their favor and that they wouldn't have to be forced apart after all. Their foreheads rested against the other's after they stopped kissing and just reveled in the presence of the other. Clark raised his lips to her forehead and kissed it before looking out towards the main room of the Fortress. "Thank you… Father. For helping us."

"_You both are welcome, my son._"

Turning to the girl he loves, he kissed her on the lips. "Let's go home."

"Race you?"

"Well, I had hoped to carry you in my arms all the way there." Fake pouted the young man and making her laugh.

"Hmm… I think I like that idea better."

Grinning widely, Lana found herself in his arms and the two were gone seconds later for their home in Smallville. Love and a life together was theirs after all and Lex Luthor had failed to separate them for good.

**Way Two**

For the better part of a year after being forced to separate from one another thanks to the mechinations of Lex Luthor, Clark had spent a lot of his free time when not working, dealing with the farm, or saving lives working on something that could help free Lana of the Kryptonite infecting her body. Which sadly kept the two apart. He had consulted with the top minds of the world thanks to Oliver's help and learned a few things in the process on his own. Even going to Jor-El for help with the matter and learning even more about Science, Engineering, and ways to remove various energy sources without causing a big problem in the process. Lois had placed him at arm's length because of Lana and what he was doing to try and get her back.

But at the end of the day, he had found he wasn't too bothered by it since they were both very different people. And best left as friends instead of anything more as his heart truly beat for one woman in the world. Some who knew him however, had thought he should just move on but he wasn't quite willing to do that. Not where Lana was concerned. "Finally, its done." Announced Clark to mostly himself with a pleased sigh within his Arctic Fortress.

He'd finally put together a device that would absorb the Kryptonite from Lana's special suit and best of all, it was covered in specially made Lead plates so it wouldn't harm him when he put it somewhere out of the way. Of course if he could, he'd chuck the damn thing all the way into the Sun to _really_ ensure it wouldn't make a come back. "_Good luck to you, my son._"

"I'm gonna need it." He muttered back in reply before picking up the device carefully and then sped away.

His trip taking him all the way to the wilds of Africa where rumors of someone with Blur like powers had been reportedly doing great deeds for those who needed help. Rumors he knew were true thanks to having Chloe look into it and finding out where she currently lived. "Cl-Clark!?" Whispered Lana in shock as she caught sight of him in the little village she had chosen to stay in for the time being.

Quickly noticing the strange object in his hands. "Its me. And I've found a way to free of you the Kryptonite, Lana." He told her. Not at all caring at that point if the locals could hear him.

And he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked, even in a place that didn't really have modern conveniences. Lana let out a little gasp, unsure if she heard him right as he placed the object in his hands down to stand on the ground. "All you need to do is place your hand on the top of this and it'll do the rest."

"How, how can you be sure this will work?" Oh God she tried not to let herself hope.

"An experiment here and there assures me it will, Lana. So please, trust me, okay?" He asked of her in earnestness.

"I'll always trust you." Replied Lana softly as she stepped forward as he stepped back.

The locals were curious and perhaps a bit concerned as they had all come to greatly love the Angel who risked her life for them. The man who had appeared in a manner like she could clearly loved her as well. But perhaps in a far greater way then they ever did. Hesitantly, Lana placed her hand on top of the device and then glowed. Expressions of shock and the like could be heard from the locals but they did nothing as they watched as a mysterious green light left their Angel and into the device. One shouted that her power was being taken but Lana managed to declare that wasn't the case as Clark's efforts did their job. Moments later, the process was complete and she felt worn out for the first time in a long while.

Clark cautiously stepped towards the woman he loves and when nothing happened, he smiled happily and placed a hand on her shoulder. Causing her eyes to widen as she gasped and spun around to embrace him passionately for the first time in a long time. The locals watched on, some feeling quite happy that their Angel had love for herself. "I love you!" Whispered Lana once they broke apart.

Part of her finding nearly impossible to believe this had happened while another part rejoicing greatly over it all. "And I love you, Lana Lang. Come back home with me?"

"I… I can't leave these people on their own." Even if a selfish part of her wanted to do nothing but return with Clark.

The man she loves merely smiled back. "With our gifts, you won't have to leave them on their own completely. And besides, I'm sure Oliver will be happy to help out." Reasoned the Last Son.

Causing her to think about it for a moment and realizing he was right. Quickly, she told the locals what was going on and while there was some displeasure over it, they understood. As their Angel deserved her own happiness as well. "Let's go home, Clark."

The two sped off, hand in hand for home and bliss.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yes, I kinda did pull a Superman 2 with that chamber bit. If only something like either of these things could have happened. And I've kinda thought lately about doing a reboot of sorts where Smallville's concerned. Kind of like what Marvel did with Ultimate Spider-Man in 2000. I've also thought about doing a long running story involving Connor Kent from season 10. R and R!**


End file.
